


If I die young

by whatismylife121



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatismylife121/pseuds/whatismylife121
Summary: Each picture that came up on that monitor was another twist of the knife embedded in his gut. It was the failure of everyone in that room that these people were no longer with them.“Boss” F.R.I.D.A.Y.s voice resonated around the room “you have a video message from Peter Parker”Tony’s head snapped up as though his AI was a physical being he could talk to.“What do you mean FRI? How could he send me a message he’s not- he didn’t-"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 252





	If I die young

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the Marvel universe!
> 
> Tony and Peter together gives me life and I would like to continue pretending the ending of endgame didn't happen through reading and writing fanfiction sooooo...
> 
> Hope you like it!

They lost.

They actually lost.

Sitting there, in the same room with people he never thought he would see again, that was the only thing Tony could think about. That they lost.

So a group of what people would call earths mightiest hero’s sat and stared at the screen, watching images of people that they loved that was disappeared. Each picture that came up on that monitor was another twist of the knife embedded in his gut. It was the failure of everyone in that room that these people were no longer with them.

“Boss” F.R.I.D.A.Y.s voice resonated around the room “you have a video message from Peter Parker”

Tony’s head snapped up as though his AI was a physical being he could talk to.

“What do you mean FRI? How could he send me a message he’s not- he didn’t-“ he stumbled over his words, trying to speak past the lump in his throat that formed just from hearing the kids name.

“Peter had left a video message with me with the instructions to only show it to you should he die. Would you like me to play it?”

“Yes, play it now please”

Tony seemed to have forgotten that there was anyone else in the room and no one dares make a sound as the face of a young man came up on the screen. He has short brown hair that was slightly curly and he sported a black eye and a split lip. Despite this, the boy was smiling.

“Hey Mr. Stark”

At that, pepper rushed into the room.

“Was that-“ she started before noticing the figure on the screen.

“Oh my god” she whispered, pulling a chair to sit next to Tony, she placed her hand on top of his and squizzed it.

The rest of the people in the room gathered around behind the couple. Waiting for the boy to speak again.

“So, ah, today was kinds of rough. There was a fight and I just, well, I- I almost lost. I don’t know, it was close and I think it just kind of hit me that, ah, I could die? Not in the ‘everyone dies someday’ kind of way, but in the ‘I might not make it to my 18th birthday’ kind of way. You know, I think- I think I’m okay with that, because I spent as much time as I could helping people, and going out like that is probably the best option, right?”

'Wrong, the best option would have been for you to die of old age after a long, happy life, not at the age of 16 on an alien planet by the hands of a giant purple asshole' Tony thought.

“Anyway, I just wanted to make this video, in case I did die, so that I could, ah, tell you some things. Now that I think about it, I really should have planned what I wanted to say huh? Oh well, I guess I’m just winging it”

The boy chuckled and scratched that back of his neck. Everyone watching, even though most of them didn’t know who the kid was, seemed to lean in closer, intrigued by the teenager and what he had to say.

“I guess the first thing I wanted to say was I’m sorry”

Tony’s eyes widened at that, what would the kid have to be sorry for.

“I know I’ve let you down a lot since we’ve met, like everything that happened with the fairy and the vulture and stuff. I wanted to help but I also, I just, I wanted to impress you and I went about it the wrong way. By the time you watch this, I would have probably done another thousand things I need to apologise for so… yeah, sorry”.

“There’s nothing for you to apologise for kid” Tony whispered “nothing at all”.

“Uh, so the other thing I wanted to say was thank you. For everything that you’ve done for me not just since we met, but also before. You know, you’ve always been my hero, ever since I was a little kid. I remember that whenever I needed to do something that scared me, I would always think about how Iron man would be brave, that I needed to be strong just like Iron man. I had posters of you up on my wall and everything. I _really_ used to look up to Iron man. Don’t get me wrong, Iron man is still super cool but I think I’ve grown to look up to Tony Stark more than Iron man. Having courage behind a mask is easy, you can say and do whatever you want, you can hide that you’re scared, it’s just less difficult to face everything when you hid your face. I think that since I’ve actually met you, I’ve learned that the true hero is the person behind the mask. You’re the one that helps people, you’re the one that smart enough to create all these gadgets and costumes everyone uses, you’re the one that can move people, make them follow your lead. You, Tony Stark, not Iron man. You’re my hero”.

The heroes around him kept stealing glances at Tony, trying to gauge his reaction to such a heartfelt message, but all he could do was rub his hand across his mouth, struggling to keep it together. Trying to keep his own tears in check kept getting harder as his fiancé sobbed next to him.

The boy on the screen smiled shyly at the camera, everyone couldn’t help but smile a little with him.

“That was pretty cheesy huh? Oh well, I’m not going to be there to be embarrassed right? If you see this it means I’m dead sooooo” he said as his grin turned sad.

“Well, if we’re sticking with that principle, I guess this is where I’m supposed to tell you everything, isn’t it? All the thing I know I’m not brave enough to say in person, probably never will be. So, uh, after my parents died, and then my uncle, which by the way, I know you know about, I know you looked me up and found out what happened, it’s okay, I’m not mad” Peter smiled at the camera.

“Anyway, people around me kept dying, and with how reckless I was being I think I would have been dead already if you hadn’t found me. You did though, and you came into my room, you gave me the new suit, you asked me to comes with you to Germany, and you helped me when you saw I needed it. And even when I messed up big time and we didn’t talk for a while; I think I always knew that you had my back. Even though you were pissed and took the suit away. You became a mentor figure to me, not just for the whole superhero thing, but in life in general. So, I guess I’m just really grateful that you’ve been there. I hope that I managed to make you proud, at least at some point before I died”.

“You did, you made me so, so proud, I promise” Tony whispered as though the kid could hear him. he can’t though, he’s dead because they all let him down. He’s supposed to be here.

“Wow, this video turned out longer than I expected, I guess I should wrap it up. If I can ask one thing it for you to look after May for me. I was the last person she had; she’s going to need someone”.

It dawned on Tony that he had no idea whether or not the woman was alive. Was she dusted too? Or was she somewhere, alone, looking for her lost nephew? Which of the two is worse?

“I don’t know why this is so hard to say, MJ would probably say its toxic masculinity or something, but I guess the last thing I wanted to say is that I love you Mr. Stark” the boy chuckled slightly.

“Yeah that's it. Sorry, thank you, I love you, goodbye”.

He smiled at the camera before reaching forward, turning it off.

“Oh, god Tony” Pepper sobbed into his shoulder, but the man couldn’t get himself to move, to show any sort of reaction to what he just watched. He always knew he had a strong connection with the kid, and that he looked up to him, but to see it laid out in front of him so clearly was both heartbreaking and terrifying.

“Tony who was that?” Natasha questioned; it was only that that point that Tony remembered there were other people in the room. Looking around everyone was staring at him sadly, both Natasha and Steve looked like they wanted to reach out to him but were holding back.

“That was peter” he stated when he was finally able to get himself to speak “he was Spiderman, he came to space with me, he fought with me, and then he died in my arms”.

Tony quizzed his glass so hard that if he were at full strength, it would have broken, and if looks could kill the table in front of him would have turned to ash.

Peter was wrong in the video. He never disappointed him, he made him proud all the time, and he was a hundred times braver than most people tony had ever met combined.

He was supposed to be here.

He deserved to be here.

Tony finally looked back up at his former teammates. Nothing that happened before this matters now, this is a clean slate. They all have the same goal, and to achieve that goal they all needed to work together.

“So, what are we going to do to get them all back?”

He will save everyone.

He will get them all back.

He will do it all for _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it!!!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome :)
> 
> Until next time xx


End file.
